


Reduce that Thirst

by shyredhead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyredhead/pseuds/shyredhead
Summary: You despise Ramsay. He is the typical boy that always gets what he wants while you had to work to get where you were.One evening things go wrong in the driver you work in and smut occurs.





	Reduce that Thirst

“I fucking hate him!”

“I know (Y/N), you say this every time we meet him” Said Theon with a sigh.

“ You should hate him more than me! Like come on ! He is kissing your ex-girlfriend in front of everyone like there is no tomorrow!” Theon looked hurt but you were just telling the truth.

Ramsay and Sansa were making out in front of everyone in the school campus. She was clinging to him like her life depended on it, while he groped her ass.

Theon looked at you tired of watching that scenario“Lets just go to class please..”  
“Ok fine but he really pisses me off!” Theon gave you a confused frown. “Why do you take to heart everything he does?Can’t you just go on ?” You huffed. “You know that I can’t stand people like him, always taking what they want whenever they please. Thinking he owns the campus just because he is the headmaster’s son.”  
“There are plenty of people like him in the world” “Yes but he appears to be the only one I have to face every day.”

And you were right. To reach out to your fees you started working part-time at a diner near the school. Not only you met him at school during some classes but he was a regular at the pub, him and his tow besties Joffrey and Drogo. 

The first time you met him it was during the first day of college. You were wandering around the library when you smelt something that definitely wasn’t a simple cigarette. You started to search for the cause of it , only to find Ramsay smoking in an hidden corner.  
“You shouldn’t smoke in here!You could ruin the books” You quickly leaned down and stealing the weed from his hands. He looked at you with widened eyes before checking you form head to toes and back. Then smirking.  
“do you know who I am?” He stood up approaching you. “S-should I?” His eyes lightened up. Like a predator watching his prey. Smiling.  
You could feel your heart beat quickening as he blocked you against the bookshelf behind with his hands at the sides of your head.  
“Yes you should”He whispered to our ear. Then you could only feel a sharp pain. The bastard kept you still with his hands as he continued to bit your ear lobe, until you could sense blood drops falling on your shoulder. You let out a cry of pain.  
When he felt satisfied, he let go of you watching as you touched your ear glaring with tears in your eyes at him. “Don’t put yourself against me ever..” He watched you in shock with a persistent smirk on his lips. “Hey miss. Cersei someone is smoking here!” He shouted as he kept smiling . You could read his lips saying “Bye”.

It was very difficult trying to explain to the librarian that the weed wasn’t yours. And even more difficult trying to explain this to your parents. And this was only the first episode of bullying you received.  
……  
But this evening was even worse than usual. Not only it was some kind of anniversary of something you didn’t remember but you had to wear an awfully tight clothes. Dressed up as a pin up doll .You had an high-waisted black pencil skirt with a red croptop. Since it was some kind off party there were more people and on top of that Theon had the day off .That meant only one thing:You had to take care of Ramsay and the others.  
You stepped out of the changing room sighing at the amount of people that was inside. You couldn’t see Ramsay and the others, and for a moment you hoped that they had gone at another pub but you could heard Joffrey’s stupid laugh.  
“Here she is !(Y/N) ahaha come here and do your job you idiot”  
You approached the table with a smile as fake as a 3 dollar bill.  
“Hey guys . What can I get you?” You tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible as you had Joffrey and Ramsay near to you facing each other and Sansa near Ramsay while Drogo near Joffrey.  
“The usual if your little brain can remember” Joffrey said. You tried to let the offence slip of your shoulder as you wrote down silently the usual three blonde beer and a red one.  
“Anything to eat?” You watched as Drogo kept staring at you coworker Daenerys,while Sansa started to kiss Ramsay’s earlobe making him smirk . You stopped your thoughts for a moment watching them until Joffrey spoke “ Hey freak you are staring to much is creepy” Ramsay looked up at you as glared at Joffrey “I asked you all a question you Dickeheads but I think four of you don’t make even one functional brain” And with that you left.

The evening seemed to never pass. Too many orders and to many inappropriate jokes about you from Joffrey. They kept ordering drinks on drinks no-stop.

Then it happened. As you passed near them carrying a jar of an iced cocktail you felt a hand groping your ass. It was Joffrey. You turned around and slapped his hand of you. “Easy (Y/N)!” “Don’t you dare to touch me again you pig!”  
You shouldn’t have said that. He glared at you as he pushed the plate on the floor. The crash of the plate caused a general moment of silent in the room. All eyes set on you. “Pick it up Bitch”  
As you leaned down to gather the shards Joffrey made the unexpected.  
You suddenly felt cold running down your spine causing lots of shiver on your skin . The beer was poured on you causing the dress to get even tight-fitting. You frozed. Not caring anymore for the broken plate you stood up slowing . Noticing how Joffrey looked at your body with your now-see through clothes and how Ramsay was staring too. 

You had fucking enough. You picked the jar and poured it on Joffrey.  
“What-t-the fuck you bit-” You saw a smile forming on Ramsay’s lips and immediately turned around and poured the rest on him. “ I’m sorry you seemed thirsty too”  
Joffrey was still blatering like a kid while Ramsay froze for an instant. He was getting really angry. His blue eyes set on you. He licked his lips. And that had a strange effect on your belly. You started to feel warm down.  
He stood up. Inches from your face. You could feel his breathes on your lips. And ,of course, your eyes were set on his.  
“You shouldn’t have done that-” He then whispered to your ear “The things I could to you” 

“(Y/N) Come here now!” You lost eye contact as the boss called for you.  
You left Ramsay and the others as you reached your boss in the office.  
“I don’t want to hear any excuse , you are fired.” “But h-he” “I said fired!Now get out”.

You ran towards the dressing room, decided to take a fucking shower since they decide to fire you ,the least you could do was consuming their water. As you stood in front of your locker you heard the door opening but as you looked out at the door you didn’t see anyone.

“Well that’s strange” You whispered to yourself. The music and the chattering were so loud that they could be heard from the room. You were about to get undressed when the thoughts of what at happened that night had you crying due frustration.

“Well this is interesting..” That voice. You quickly turned around and saw a really wet and amused Ramsay.  
“Get out, Ramsay! I’ve got to take a shower”  
He looked at you smiling “I’ve got no problem with that” “That’s not what I meant-” “Plus someone poured a fucking cocktail on me, I just want to take a shower too”  
He approached you until your back it your locker.  
He locked his eyes with yours. “What do you-”Suddenly his lips crushed on yours. Your hands gripped his shirt. You let out a surprised moan and he that opportunity to insert his tongue and play with yours.  
“nh-ah” You let out another moan. It was so strange. You despised this man, yet the more he kissed you the more you were turned on. He enjoyed biting your lower lip.  
The kiss was brutal, he was taking what he wanted without giving you time to adjust.

When he finally broke the kiss, you were a gasping mess. “Ramsay what-” “Do you know how much I had to restrain myself before?This outfit hugging your curves was literally like having a sign on the back saying:Fuck me please” As he said he traced a long lick from your lips to your earlobe.  
He then bit down really hard. “This was the fucking mark I put on you” You let out a gasp. “You are mine.”  
A thought flashed in your mind “What about Sansa ?” “Eh?You sure you want to talk about another woman right know ?” He said pushing his kneew between your legs which earned him a moan. “But she-ah-is your girl-” “I’ll dump her” “Eh?” “If you become mine” He looked you in the eyes. With his deep blue eyes. “Will you become mine ?” You surrendered to the lust that was tormenting your form months “Fucking yes”  
As he kept playing with your ear he started to grope your breast. Then playing with your nipples through the fabric.

He pulled away quickly so he could get his shirt off, and you did the same. You were about to unhook the bra, but he pushed you against the locker. Putting your wrist at your sides. “Keep them here”  
He then started to lick and kiss your neck, leaving hickeys from your neck till your collarbone. He then stopped at your chest. Groping with one hand one boob while playing through the fabric with the tongue the nipple of the other boob. You felt warm. And as you looked down you could see the lust burning inside his eyes.  
“Rams-ahnn” He bit down your nipple. You could feel the smirk forming on his lips “Asshole” You whimpered.

He pulled away again this time getting fully naked, you did so. But still the embarrassment of being fully naked was a lot, so you moved your hands to cover yourself.  
But Ramsay looked at you like he was having none of that.  
“In the shower .. Now” You stood still too much for his liking he raised you hug and carried you to the shower stool. Facing the wall you could fell his tongue working on the back of your neck. While his fingers started to play with your clit. You were a moaning mess. To quite you down a little he put two of the other hand’s fingers inside your mouth. “Make them wet”  
You started to suck his fingers as his kept rubbing your clit. Then he used the fingers you sucked to fuck you. Playing with your inside. First one finger but they soon become more. You were a moaning mess. Lust feeling every inch of your body. Feeling something growing inside of you, your legs started to shake barely keeping you up. You were close and he understood. “ahah Not yet” He let out a giggle. 

So he pulled away again once again. “You are gonna take care of me first” You noticed the hard cock against your back just now. “So please turn around” You did so. “On your knees”  
You found yourself face to face with his cock. “Get started already” You tried to do so but the truth was you had never given a blowjob. You shyly gripped his cock and started to stroke . Then licked the tip starting to lick it from the base till the tip again and again. He was painting hard. And then you took it in your mouth tasting him. It was salty but it turned you on so much. You tried your best to be carefull to your teeth and breathing but it wasn’t enough for him. He suddenly grabbed your hair and started fucking your mouth like there was no tomorrow.  
It hurt but the pleasure it gave you to hear him moaning your name like that.

He was about to cum but stopped. He wanted to cum on you after he had fucked you. So he pulled out and raised you up back against the wall. Your eyes locked onto each other. Both filled with lust.  
He slowly started to enter you. As he did so you slowly moaned . You put your legs around his waist. While your hand pulled his face near yours so you could kiss him. He was fucking you rough, increasing the rythim with each trust. You were both painting and moaning.  
You were near.  
“Rams-ahn-aay I’m c-close”  
“Me too (Y/N))

You came first shaking and calling his name. While you were still overwhelmed by the bliss of coming he pulled out and came hard on you belly. 

He licked his own semen from your belly. And the kissed you brutally.  
He than pulled out  
“Beautiful”  
You now both needed a good shower

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this or not. I would like to improve my writing skills so any advice is accepted.  
Requests accepted


End file.
